1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system, method and apparatus for positioning, locating and monitoring an object or an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of systems and methods to monitor the movements and locations of a variety of objects, including individuals, pets, items of personal property or manufactured items is well known. However, the manner in which prior systems or methods operated have many drawbacks and were not appropriate for continued use and continuous updating. For example, previous devices such as car or house key locators have been offered to the public, but are simply switch-on switch-off units which do not offer the sophistication nor variation of the present invention for identifying position, location and the monitoring of an item. Similarly, another method utilized is two-way communications with infrared devices which are bulky, expensive, and easily damaged.
Still further, certain of the prior art systems were designed only to provide for a location service when the remote transmitter was in range of the central receiver. Thus, if both transmitter and receiver were mobile, it is possible that neither would come within range of the other, for location purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,170 to Mariani relates to remote, electronic identification using an RF tagging device. This method is commonly referred to as a passive surface acoustic wave process and the maximum number of different and discrete code addresses is 1,000,000. The maximum distance of operation for the system as described in this patent is approximately 10 feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,372 to Guthrie identifies a tracing device which uses sensors and collectors. Each sensor is coupled to a selected set of sensors, a concentrator coupled to a plurality of collectors and a computer having a database for storing sensor data is coupled to the concentrator by way of a communication link. The communication of data is by a hard-wired network and would appear that the maximum number of sensors for this patent would be 6,656, all hard wired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,967 to Azizi uses a tracing transceiver unit and a target transceiver unit. The premise of this patent is to track an object while wearing the target transceiver with the object having the tracking transceiver secured thereto. The unit identifies the distance to the tracking unit by means of calculating the time it takes to receive the response signal. It operates at a very low frequency and would appear that the tracking transceiver can identify one target transceiver at a time. There is no interface disclosed which provides for the storage and processing of data involved with more than one object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,425 utilizes existing PBX and telephone communications switching networks for data communication. The type of tracking disclosed is designed to track personnel within an office complex and redirect their telephone calls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,074 identifies a tracking device which uses a proximity detector sensor for identifying a unique RF signal. It is primarily an identifier allowing only certain individuals access to a particular location or access and operation of a computer machinery or other item. In other words if the identification number matches, the individual is permitted access to the area or piece of equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel method, apparatus and system for locating, positioning or monitoring objects or individuals, the system being automatic and requiring no hand scanning of identification tags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel locating, positioning and monitoring system which has the capacity to locate the position of or monitor significantly more objects or individuals than the prior art.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel locating, positioning and monitoring system having greater range than the systems identified in the prior art.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel locating, positioning and monitoring system in which battery life is extended with respect to the identification tag by means of an internal microchip timer which maintains a power standby mode except when triggered to transmit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel locating, positioning and monitoring system which eliminates the labor intensive process of hand scanning or fixed scanning of an object or individual.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a location, positioning and monitoring system which incorporates a data address encryption and decryption mode in the data positioning algorithm permitting the accommodation of significantly more objects or individuals in the system.
Another object of the invention is a real-time asset tracking system for locating, positioning and monitoring in which active transmitters automatically power-down in response to constant motion or an absence of motion for a specified duration of time, thereby conserving battery power.
A still further object of the invention is a real-time asset tracking system incorporating circuitry for monitoring a number of transmitter transmissions in order to track battery life.
Yet another object of the invention is an automatic peripheral data interface for use with the real-time asset tracking system which enables status information of devices associated with active transmitters to be conveyed to a host device.
A device and system for locating, positioning and monitoring an object or an individual comprising a transmitter member attached to the object or individual having a preset encryption code, radio frequency and preset range for said radio frequency, a power source and a process timer for programming the frequency interval for transmission, and at least one transceiver member positioned within range of the transmitter and in communication with a host central processing unit having database software capability and mapping software capability.
The position, locating and monitoring system of the present invention is generally designed to assist a user to acquire position, location and monitoring status of an object or individual in which a position, locating and monitoring system member is secured to a main part thereof. This system is especially useful for determining the location, position and monitoring status of parts, products, containers, cartons and the like in the manufacturing and distribution environment. It can also provide for location and status of personnel and their movement and condition.
As an example, when the position, location and monitoring system is installed within a manufacturing facility and the product and or objects are fitted with a transmitter portion of the system, with transceiver units installed at various locations within the facility, all products and assets or objects can be tracked within the facility through a central processing unit in communication with the transceivers and the transmitter secured to the objects and or product.
Each transmitter unit which is attached or affixed to, secured or carried by a particular object and or personnel, will transmit a unique code. The transmission time periods of the code are adjustable and random. The code generated by the transmitter encoder can be developed for either binary or a tri-state code encryption, for example 212, 218, 229, 312 or 318.
The transmitted code is received by one or more of the transceivers located within the facility. The transceivers will xe2x80x9cinterrogatexe2x80x9d, i.e., validate, the data signal received and forward this information to the central processing unit (CPU). The telemetry methods for the relay of this information can be of various types such as line to line, cellular, RF, infrared or satellite. Once the information is received by the CPU, the data is stored in mass memory for use with the developed database software and digital mapping software.
The advantage of the present locating positioning and monitoring system over the other conventional transmitter receiver technology is that a radio transmitter requires that the device always be in a power-up mode. This circuit design results in shortened battery life. The circuitry of the present invention allows the device to be in a power-standby mode except when triggered to transmit. The power-on mode is automatic and generated by an internal surface-mounted microchip timer. This allows the locating positioning and monitoring system to transmit using a much smaller battery supply which, in turn, will last for a longer period of time.
Another difference and improvement in the present invention is the incorporation of data address encryption and decryption in the data positioning algorithm. These improvements allow for the development of a method, system and apparatus which is capable of locating, positioning and monitoring objects or individuals in a continuous manner, and updating with regularity the status of the object or individual.
The present further includes a real-time asset tracking system with active transmitters having electronic circuitry and motion sensor capability which together serve to detect periods in which the transmitter is either motionless, or subject to constant motion, for a specified period of time and, in response to either condition, power-down the transmitter for battery life conservation.
An automatic RF transmit counter may also be incorporated into the real-time asset tracking system. Such transmit counter tracks and stores a total number of transmissions in order to estimate remaining battery life. When a total number of transmissions approaches a predicted battery life limit, the battery may be conveniently replaced prior to actual failure.
The present invention also includes an automatic peripheral data interface allowing communication of specified data between a device being tracked and the transmitter unit being used to track such device. Through the inventive interface, status information pertaining to the device can be included in data transmissions from the transmitter unit to a central host device.